1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support band and the use of a support band for a drying arrangement for drying one of a paper, a board, a tissue or an other fibrous web in a machine for one of producing and finishing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In drying arrangements the steam arising as a result of the heating of the fibrous web during the contact with the heated drying cylinder passes into water-absorbing bands surrounding the fibrous web as it wraps around the drying cylinder. In these bands, condensation and storage of the condensate occur. Following the wrapping, the bands are led away from the fibrous web, cleaned and dried again.
On the bands, a sealing band wraps around the drying cylinder and prevents steam from escaping. This sealing band is normally cooled, so as to intensify the temperature gradient toward the heated drying cylinder, to predefine the direction of the evaporation from the fibrous web and to intensify the condensation of the steam.
Drying arrangements of this type are relatively complicated and expensive, in particular because of the large number of bands and their guidance.
What is needed in the art is a simplified drying arrangement that reduces the expenditure for the bands.